Emergency 911 calls placed to public safety answering points (PSAPs) provide emergency operators with certain information, including callback telephone number and physical location information. If an emergency 911 call is placed using a wireline telephone, master street address guide (MSAG) information is generated by an automated location identifier (ALI) local to or remotely located from a PSAP. If an emergency 911 call is placed using a wireless device, then the PSAP may receive global positioning system information and convert the information into a street address. Even with the location information, emergency 911 operators generally rely on a caller being able to speak and provide additional information specific to the emergency situation and caller. For example, a caller can provide the operator with the type of emergency (e.g., fire, medical condition, vehicular accident) and names of related people (e.g., spouse, relatives, friends, co-workers). However, in many instances, it is not always possible or desirable for a caller to speak with an emergency operator during an emergency. For example, a caller who is deaf cannot easily speak with an emergency operator. Furthermore, young children, those who are in an automobile accident or fire may also not be able to speak with an emergency operator. In addition, a person hiding from or running from an attacker may also be unable to speak with a PSAP operator. In sum, what is needed is a way for providing information to a PSAP operating in the event that the caller is unable to or does not desire to speak with a PSAP operator.